1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices for teaching, through pre-recorded visual and audible instruction, proper techniques for accomplishing a process. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic instructional device operable to teach at point-of-performance, using pre-recorded visual and audible instruction, proper techniques for accomplishing a process, such as performing dental hygiene or preparing a recipe, wherein the device is adaptable to accommodate conditions surrounding performance of the particular process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to provide point-of-performance instruction as to proper techniques for accomplishing a process. The nature of the process may vary widely and include such things as performance of dental hygiene in a bathroom, preparation of a recipe in a kitchen, or performance of a task by an employee at a factory workstation.
An existing, well-known point-of-performance instructional means uses printed material locatable or postable such that it is available for immediate reference during performance by a performer of the process. Unfortunately, being limited to written text or still pictures, without even an audible accompaniment, such means are typically unsuitable for teaching certain processes. Relatedly, such means are typically non-engaging and unable to retain the performer""s interest and full attention for the full length of instruction.
Another existing, well-known instructional means uses computer-based multi-media presentations to provide point-of-performance instruction. Portable computers, such as, for example, conventional laptops or notebooks, may be used to execute programs providing professionally developed multi-media presentations, possibly including still and moving pictures as well as speech or other audible cues or accompaniment. Unfortunately, computer-based instruction, particularly using general-purpose computing devices, is typically not cost-effective for or adaptable to the teaching of many processes or conditions encountered at their point of performance. For example, where the process to be taught is proper dental hygiene or preparation of a recipe, and the point of performance is a wet bathroom sink or wet kitchen counter, the associated conditions give rise to substantial risk of electrocution injury to the performer or damage to the general-purpose computing device. Furthermore, the general-purpose computing device, not being adapted or easily adaptable to the particular work surface, may not be locatable where it is needed or most easily viewed.
With regard to computer-based instruction, it is known to use so-called xe2x80x9cthin-clientxe2x80x9d terminals or devices having little or no inherent processing ability, relying instead upon a networked server, and therefore being typically less expensive than a general-purpose computers. Unfortunately, existing thin-client devices are also not well-adapted for use in the point-of-performance teaching of many processes. For example, thin-client devices suffer from the same problems as general-purpose computers when exposed to the wet conditions of a bathroom sink or kitchen countertop.
In light of the above-described and other problems in the art, a need exists for an improved point-of-performance electronic instructional device.
The present invention solves the above-described and other problems in the art by providing an electronic instructional device operable to teach, through point-of-performance instruction and dynamic communication of information, proper techniques for accomplishing a process, such as performing dental hygiene or preparing a recipe. The device is customized and adaptable to the varying and sometimes extreme conditions surrounding performance of particular processes.
Broadly, the device comprises a base; a display screen; a speaker; and an input device. The base is adapted or adaptable according to the nature of the process and the work surface and environment associated with the process. For example, where the process to be taught is dental hygiene, the base may be waterproof and circular or oval in shape so as to fit conveniently around a bathroom sink; where the process is to be taught at an employee worktable or workbench, the base may be rugged and have a small footprint. Alternatively, the base may be constructed of a material, such as flexible plastic, or in a manner, such as with segmented portions, that it may be user-conformed to a particular performance condition. The display and speaker are coupled with or incorporated into the base and operable to visually and audibly communicate instructional information related to performing the process. The display and speaker may also be waterproof, rugged, or otherwise adapted or adaptable to the circumstances of use. The display also is preferably three-dimensionally positionable, telescopically and otherwise, relative to the base so as to provide an optimum viewing angle. The input device is coupled with or incorporated into the base and operable to allow a user to provide input to the device regarding communication of the instructional information.
In a first embodiment, the device also includes a computer-readable memory containing instructional information for subsequent recall and communication. In a second embodiment, the device includes a network connection with which instructional information may be downloaded from a network to the device for immediate communication. Furthermore, the device may include a reward mechanism for encouraging compliance.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.